foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ceptoid Swarm
A mysterious race of interstellar alien droids, the Ceptoid Swarm are a force relatively new to the Milky Way, and are an enigma to the galaxy. Numbering in the billions, they have conquered and assimilated entire galaxies into their collective, and have now set their eyes onto converting the Milky Way into a Ceptoid Hive. Their origins and how they were created remain completely unknown. One of the most dangerous abilities of the Ceptoids is their power to convert people and entire worlds into Ceptoid entities. When attacking a world, they move to convert both the planet itself and any moons it may have into massive, spacefaring Ceptoid vessels that are used to travel galaxies. These are known as Swarm Moons. History Origins The Ceptoids are incomprehensibly ancient and are speculated to possibly predate the universe. They also possess the ability to both travel and transport themselves to the Ether, which they use for hyperspace travel. Much of their Swarm are made up of alien races that were forcibly converted into Ceptoids, with the original Ceptoids being the head leaders of the collective. War With Behemoth The Ceptoid Swarm was first encountered by Behemoth and the Dirrivians, whose home planet had been on the outer regions of the Milky Way, and had faced a major attack by a Ceptoid Swarm detachment led by the Ceptoid Swarm commander Zydrion. After warring for years, Behemoth launched a final assault on Zydrion's Swarm Moon, engaging the machine in a fierce battle that led to Zydrion's death, and the retreat of his fleet into the Ether. The consequences of the Dirrivian-Ceptoid War were devastating for both the race themselves and the galaxy as a whole. Many Dirrivian forces who'd been attacking Ceptoid ships were lost to the Ether in their retreat, such as Kagrumez, who years later, would later crash on Earth through a wormhole, merging himself with Rattle while she was an infant. War on the Avi Years following their attacks on the Dirrivians, the Ceptoids began to attack Korithia, a colony located on the edge of the galaxy that was held by the ancient Avi Empire. The Ceptoids and Avi engaged each other in a brutal conflict known as the Blood War over Korithia, killing thousands of Avi troops along with the destruction of a large portion of their fleet. They singlehandedly forced the only known retreat the Avi have ever made in history, forcing them back into the inner regions of the galaxy, as the Ceptoids took Koritihia and converted it into a Swarm World. The Avi scrubbed any record of the Ceptoids from history in an effort to protect their reputation and legacy as conquerors, refraining from admitting that they previously lost a war. The status of the Ceptoids following this war is unknown. It is speculated they are amassing their strength in preparation for a massive war on the Milky Way. It is rumored by some they may also be trapped in the Ether. Notable Members Gallery Trivia * The Ceptoids were heavily inspired by the Vex from the Destiny series, along with the Reapers from the Mass Effect series. * Much of the Ceptoid forces in the Milky Way are composed of former Avi soldiers who were converted into the Swarm during the Blood War. * Compared to The Crimson Empire in their glory days, the Ceptoids are dozens of times more powerful, possessing hundreds of entire fleets and worlds. * The Ceptoids were originally referenced by Crimson in The Dark Knight: Knightfall in the original THCU universe. They were originally supposed to gift technology to Zarn in his conquest of Earth in the original script of Moon Wars: The Future Soldier. Category:Organizations Category:Lore Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe Category:Major Time Heroes Antagonists Category:Antagonists